The Dream Battle
is the sixth episode of Ultraman Ginga. Synopsis Back from the last episode, as they both fall back to Earth from space, Jean-Killer finally catch Hikaru in time. Suddenly, a blast hit them, causing Hikaru to fall and Jean-Killer to revert back into Tomoya. The blast revealed to be came from Ultraman Tiga, whom now renamed Tiga Dark. The black giant proceed to fire his energy blast at them, but they were reflected by Taro's Ultra Psychokinesis. As he unleashed his energy blast again, Taro quickly teleported the three of them to the school. But the attack burn Taro's head, severely wounding him. All of Hikaru's friends were in disbelief that Tomoya was Jean-Killer. He revealed that he told his father that he would follow his footsteps as an adult but only to be scolded, resulting him living under the man's shadow. Taro approached Tomoya and revealed that on the Land of Light, he also had a similar experience as a child but later comforted by his mother, who suggests that he could surpass his father. Hikaru felt sorry for Tomoya and decided to give him a dream: to defeat Ultraman Ginga. Tomoya agreed and summoned Jean-Killer while Hikaru transform into Ultraman Ginga. The two giants fight as Misuzu, Kenta, Chigusa and Taro watch. Ginga defeated Jean-Killer with relative ease by phasing his hand into the cockpit and crushed the Dark Dummy Spark with his own hand, expelling Tomoya out of his body. But just then, Ginga's Color Timer starts to blink, showing he is now low on power, and his time on Earth is almost up. And to make matters worse, Tiga Dark appeared and fought Ginga. Alien Valky also watched the battle, but when he confronts the group, he turn into hostage for Ultraman Taro to stop the fight. Instead, the odds are further to side of evil when the black Ultra eventually enlarged Alien Valky and the duo began to overpower the weakened Ultraman Ginga. Tomoya saw that his dream would be crushed and shed tears, causing the Gunpad to appear and Jean-Killer to become Jean-Nine. After Tomoya went back to his body, Jean Nine assisted Ginga with fighting the villains. In the end, Ginga and Jean-Nine use their finishing moves to defeat Tiga and Valky, returning them back to Spark Doll form. To Hikaru and Taro's surprise, Ginga spoke for the first time about Jean-Nine actions and Tomoya's conviction though he didn't answer Taro's questions. Tomoya leaves as he finally accepts Hikaru's friendship while reminded that he will surpass Hikaru/Ginga. Back in Dark Lugiel's room, his hand was seen reaching for a Spark Doll, only for the candle in the room to be burned out, darkening the room. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : *Young Ultraman Taro (Voice): * : * : Spark Dolls Used *Ultraman Ginga *Jean-Killer (later Jean-nine) *Tiga Dark *Alien Valky DVD/Blu-Ray Release Ultraman Ginga Volume 2 features Episodes 4-6. 51BQP6VTkPL._SY300_.jpg|DVD Cover 51YD0gfv7EL.jpg|Blu-Ray Cover Trivia *This episode marks the first time Ginga uses a finisher attack that not affect the color of his crystal of light. Errors *Ultraman Ginga's time limit on Earth seems to extend over 3 minutes, from fighting Jean-Killer, Tiga Dark and Alien Valky, and teaming up with Jean-Nine. From all that time, his Color Timer doesn't go out and kept flashing. Allusions *After Taro's head in fire due to nearly being hit by Tiga Dark, this refers to Zoffy whose head burned after severely beaten by Birdon during the events of Ultraman Taro. *When Ultraman Taro used Alien Valky as a hostage for Tiga Dark to stop attacking Ultraman Ginga, this is, ironically, what most of Kaiju use for last resort tactic. Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga Episodes Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Two Part Episodes